My love
by xXxdaydreamerxXx
Summary: Tadase and Amu are dating but on her way to her date with tadase she catches him making out with some other chick. what will happen to her.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story I wrote this after hearing "According to you" really good song. Never mind with that onward with the story.

Amu Pro

It was a beautiful day I was getting ready for my date with Tadase-kun. I finally got my life the way I wanted to. Mainly because Ikuto is my bestfriend and I have my life-long crush since 6th grade. But this never felt good like I wanted to. Ever since Tadase and me started dating, Ikuto has been avoiding me lately but I'll visit him after my date with Tadase-kun was over.

As I was making my way to the park I saw Tadase-kun making out with the school slut Sayya. I quickly took out my phone and took a picture. "_Try getting yourself out from this one"_ I thought to myself. I then decided to call him.

_Ring ring rin-_

"_hello" he said as he pulled away from Sayya. _

"_Hello Tadase-kun" I said a bit angry._

"_Amu-chan"he said looking around._

"_yes Tadase can you look behind you" he then looked behind him with a shocked look._

I then hanged up and walked up to him and slapped him hard. He then winced at the pain.

"_Amu-chan I can explain I was just talking to Sayya while I was waiting for you"_ he said quickly while rubbing his cheek.

"_Oh really how do you explain this"_ I told him as I took out the picture that I took from Sayya and him making out.

" _Tadase I made up my mine we are through_" I yelled angry and sad at the same time. I then slapped him one more time. Before running off quickly before he said anything, but as I was running my vision became blurry 'cause of the tears that were threating to fall.

But suddenly I bumped into something. I closed my eyes as I was expecting to fall down to the ground, but snapped them open only to find myself in arms of Ikuto.

He than pulled me into a hug and I just sobbed into his shirt. He started to whisper comforting things to my ear.

That was the first chapter but it might have 5 or 6 chapters. Thank you for reading this. I'm sorry but I'm still new at writing stories.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was crying on Ikuto's shirt I started feeling a little light head and before I knew it I blacked out.

Ikuto Pro

As I was walking I bumped into something or someone. I saw that it was Amu. She was falling so I quickly grab her and hugged her. She was sobbing on my shirt but I didn't care. Her sobbing stopped so suddenly.

"Amu are you okay" I asked quietly

" " no answer

I quickly panicked I was shaking her gentle.

I picked her up and started running to her house once I got there I knocked on her door first time ever. Her mom answers the door I told her what happened she let me come in I set her down slowly on the couch. I went outside for a fresh air when I was out there I saw Tadase he had a worried look on his face. He than had a mad look I guess he saw me.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" he yelled

"Yo kiddy king" I said with a smirk on my face

"what are you doing here"

" I'm visiting Amu duh what are you doing here"

" I was just taking a walk until I saw you"

" well kiddy king you should going now Amu will be okay without you here" I said kind of pissed

"for information me and amu are dating now you should be the one leaving not me" he was smirking.

I was about to leave until I felt a tug on my shirt.

" Tadase you should be the one leaving not Ikuto remember me and you are not dating because you kissing the school slut." Amu yelled.

I was suprise when I heard her yell that her and kiddy king aren't dating. I noticed that Tadase took a step forward amu so I hugged her she was surprise but I kept my hold on her.

"fine i'll leave but this won't be the last of me" he turned and walked away. Once he was out of sight I let go of amu.

"amu what happened" I said to her calmly.

**Sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was really busy this week but I'll try to update sooner. Also when I was finishing the story I tried to save it but my laptop deleted my story. Please review thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here what I kept you waiting for I will try to update very Friday. Since I have school and all.**

and thats what happened" she said sad and angry. I on the other hand was mad and happy.

I'm mad because he cheated on Amu and happy that she is single.

" I'm sorry Amu but the next time I see him I will make him regret living."

" it's ok now that i'm feel better a little happier now" she said with a smile.

"you know Amu just keep smiling like that and someone will fall in love with you."

she blushed and turn her head so I can't see it. "thanks"

"what"

"for being there for me while I blacked out" I smirked and realized that I should go now. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

" Ja ne Amu" I left quickly before she raised her head.

~Amu Pro~

I touched the place where Ikuto had kissed me. I smiled and went inside my room and changed into my room. I flopped on my bed. I then went to sleep. Thinking about Ikuto. Do I like Ikuto more than a friend was the question going on and on.

I fell asleep after that.

~Next morning~

I woke up by the buzzing of my phone. I groan and saw what time it was 9:05 am good thing it was a Sunday. I went over and picked it up. I was surprised of who it was.

I blushed at the question and answered.

_Yes_

message sent. I sighed and smiled at the question ….

**Sorry about that I will let you know who was the person who sent Amu the text. Please review. Sorry it was short but i couldn't have time but i'll try to make them longer. I have writer's block sometimes.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating.** **Also I do not own anything of Shugo chara.**

Recap:

_I blushed at the question and answered._

_Yes _

_message sent. I sighed and smiled at the question …. _

_End of recap_

_I haven't seen him in such a long time. I wonder how his doing. Maybe his coming back or something._ I looked at the clock.

6:00 am '_at least I didn't wake up _late' I thought

I changed in my normal uniform. I went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and left it down. I brushed my teeth next. I looked at the look and saw it was 6:24 am. And went downstairs and saw no one was home. I found a letter that read.

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_Your alone as you can see. We went to Ami's photo shoot which is in America we won't be home in 4 days. There is the money on the table if you need anything just call us. Take care Amu I trust you._

_Love,_

_Mama,Papa, and Ami_

_sigh_ they should of at least woken me up first.

_'I still have time guess I'll make breakfast and go to school' _I thought.

As I went downstairs to the kitchen I decided to make pancakes and eggs .

When I finished eating I saw that it was _6:47 am._

~time skip~

By the time I got there I saw Kukai,Utau, and Rima.

I guess they spotted me when I saw Utau waving at me. I smiled back and waved.

"Good morning guys_" _I said cheerfully with a smiled on my face.

"morning"

"morning himamori"

"good morning Amu"

We started talking about random stuff. Time flew by very fast until the bell ran. We went to our separate ways except Kukai and me since we have the same period together. I couldn't help but think about the date with _him._

"hey Hinamori"

"What"

"Are you nervous"

"about what"

"the date"

"how d...did you know about that"

"you said something about being nervous on a date when we were walking to class"

"oh" was all i could say.

"so who is the lucky guy"

"well you don't know him"

"ehh! Really that's a shame"

"Yea"

"when's the date?"

"it's on saturday"

We made our way to class and Kukai opened the door for me. He let me in first then himself.

_' I can't believe i said that out loud'_

~time skip~

Lunch time

I was on my way to lunch and saw Rima.

"Amu"

" hey Rima"

''Wanna go to lunch"

"yea sure''

Once we got in and got our lunch we sat next to where Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, and Utau

"anything new"

"hinamori wants to say something"

I glared at Kukai.

"So what is it Amu"

"umm it's about umm"

"well what is it"

" it's about-" I got caught off.

"Amu-chan"

I turned to see who had called my name only to see …

**Sorry for not updating soon but break is almost here and I'll be writing more. Please review the next chapter will be really soon. **


	5. author's note

I am sorry but I'm going to discontinue this story. I'm to busy and I maybe i will come back to this story if you guys want me to than yea, but for goodbye and a happy new years hope you have a wonder time this year. And my laptop will be taken away for some quite while. I hope you can all understand for this.


	6. Remake

Alright guys I went back and looked at this and saw just how horrible I wrote it. So I will be making a new remake of it. And I will start it very soon. Expect a update soon. Bye guys.


End file.
